Summoner Tycoon Wiki
Welcome to Summoner Tycoon Wiki This is Fan-Made wiki for the Roblox game Summoner tycoon. In Summoner Tycoon you get heroes to fight for you to get money, crystals and get better heroes! Basically, Summoner Tycoon is a grinding simulator like all tycoons. Be sure to read the rules pages! Summoner Tycoon Wikia Rules Please be patient, this wiki is still missing a lot of pages and it is not easy to make all the pages. If you can, please contribute my making pages and making them with as much care as possible. Also, make sure to follow Creepster_x10 on Roblox! About Summoner Tycoon Description: Use the loot you get from defeating monsters to upgrade your tycoon, buy new weapons, and of course summon stronger heroes. You can also buy spells to increase your damage to enemies. Heroes attack enemies. You can use your weapon to fight enemies. Pets follow you around and attack enemies in their range. This game is amazing, unique, updated, and fun! Summoner tycoon was made by Albatross Studio and owned by coolbulls As of 6/26/18 16M+ visits with 68K likes and 213K Favorites. Updates soon to be release: ? Ra: 800 HP, 80-110 Damage, 20 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 20, Skill Solar Flare. Seraphim: 650 HP, 55-70 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 22, Skill Heavens Fall. Hades: 575 HP, 52-65 Damage, 20 Attack Speed, Skill Oblivion. Stats: Dragon Lord: 450 HP, 32-60 Damage, Walkspeed 16, 0 Attack Speed, And Skill Dragons Blue Flame. Premium Summon Drop Headless Horseman: 400 HP, 47-54 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill Headless Halloween. (Event) Redcliff Commander: 430HP, 40-52 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill Redcliff's Oath. The chance to drop f HP, 45-50 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15 and Skill Icicle Spears. Chance to drop from a boss. DeathSpeaker: 425 HP, 39-53 Damage, Attack Speed 0, Walkspeed 15, Skill Deaths Hammer. Tier 4 Summon. Empyreus: 325 HP, 32-44 Attack, 30 Attack Speed, 20 Walk Speed Skill Daggers of Empyreus. Tier 4 Summon Aureus: 350 HP, 34-45 Attack, 30 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 18, and Skill Aureus's Might. Premium Summon Doombringer: 415 HP, 43-55 Damage, 17 Walkspeed, 0 Attack Speed, and Skill Apocalypse. Doombringer pack OverSeer: 300 HP, 26-35 Attack, Walkspeed 13, Attack Speed 0, Skill none. Tier 3 summon Masamune: 250 HP, 24-27 Attack, Attack Speed 25, Walkspeed 18, Skill none. Tier 3 summon Frigidus: 275 HP, 24-26 Attack, 35 Attack Speed, 16 Walkspeed, Skill none. Chance to drop from boss in normal server. Divine Guardian: 325 HP, 26-32, Walkspeed 16, 0 Attack Speed, Skill Divine Smite. Divine Guardian Pack Futurion: 300 HP, 28-35 Attack, O Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Premium summon drop. Skeledeath: 345 HP, 24-35 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15, Skill none. Chance to drop from a rare monster in advanced summon. Spacelord: 250 HP, 25-30 Damage, 30 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 17, Skill none. Premium Summon, Infernus: 250 HP, 25-28 Damage, 35 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill Fireball. Chance to drop from normal server boss. Angel: 240 HP, 15-20 Attack, Walkspeed 16, Attack Speed 0, Skills none. Summons Alien Monarch: 200 HP, 18-18 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, 16 Walkspeed, Skill none. Summons Sky Knight: 230 HP, 18-18 Damage, Walkspeed 18, 0 Attack Speed. Skill; none. Sky pack Valkryie: 200 HP, 16-22 Damage, O Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Summons coolbulls: 200 HP, 14-16 Attack, Walkspeed, 16, 35 Attack Speed, and Skill Creators Fury. (Code) Werewolf: 200 HP, 15-15 Damage, 15 Attack Speed, 18 Walkspeed, Skill none. (Event) Destroyer: 200 HP, 20-20 Damage, 25 Attack Speed, 14 Walkspeed, Skill none. Summons CrismonClaw: 250 HP, 16-18 Damage, Walkspeed 14, 0 Attack Speed, Skill none. Rare Monster from a normal server. Pirate Captian: 220 HP, 15-22 Damage, Attack Speed 10, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Premium Summon. Doge: 155 HP, 11-15 Damage, Attack Speed 15, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Summon Ice Golem: 180 HP, 10-16 Damage, Walkspeed 14, Attack Speed 0, Skill none. Summon Grey Thief: 145 HP, 12-15 Damage, Attack Speed 15, Walkspeed 18, Skill none. Summon White Ninja: 150 HP, 13-13 Attack, 10 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 19, Skill none. Summon Ninja: 105 HP, 10-10 Damage, 10 Attack Speed, 18 Walkspeed, Skill none. Summon Viking: 125 HP, 8-12 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 15, Skill none. Summon Alien: 120 HP, 9-10 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Summon Grey Alien: 100 HP, 6-9 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, Walkspeed 16, Skill none. Summon Thief: 90 HP, 7-8, Attack Speed 0, Speed 17, Skill none. Summon Zombie Fighter: 85 HP, 8-8 Damage, Walkspeed 14, Attack Speed 0, Skill none. Summon Zombie Crusher: 85 HP, 4-12 Damage, Attack Speed 0, Walkspeed 14, Skill none. Summon Reign: 80-100 Damage, 25 attack speed. (Reborn Souls) Cursed Scythe: 40-55 Damage, 35 attack speed (Reborn Souls) Icicle Blade: 40-50 Damage, 0 Attack Speed, (Event) Redcliff's Oath: 35-52 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate Corrupter: 35-50 Damage, 10 Attack Speed. (Event) OverSeer's Wrath: 37-49 Damage, 25 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. DreamWalker: 32-35 Damage, 30 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. Veagence: 27-37 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Doombringer Pack. Excaliber: 32-35 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate. Duality: Damage 25-30 25 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate Gladius Inferno: 28-40 Damage 0 Attack Speed. Premium weapon crate Masamune's Katana: 25-28 Damage, 25 Attack Speed. Weapon Create Guardian Sword 19-23 Damage 0 Attack Speed Golden Katana: 20-24 Damage 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Blue Periastian: 20-25 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Premium Weapon Crate Sphinx: 24-26 Damage 0 Attack S[eed Orinthian Sword: 24-24 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Sword of Light: 19-21 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate GhostfireBlade: 17-19 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Orc Blade: 16-16 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate Crismon Sword 15-15 Damage 0 Attack Speed. (Code) Elven Blade 14-16 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. Weapon Crate StarterSword: 12-15 Damage, 0 Attack Speed. Start off with this sword. Sword: 14-14 Damage, 0 Attack Damage. Knife: 12-12 Damage, 15 Attack Speed. By: mastercelo who created the stats of all the heroes.Category:Browse Category:Codes Category:Editor Board Category:Code